Electrically powered latches (“E-latches”) have been developed for motor vehicles. Known powered door latches may be unlatched by actuating an electrical switch. Actuation of the switch causes an electric motor to shift a pawl to a released/unlatched position that allows a claw of the latch to move and disengage from a striker to permit opening of the vehicle door. E-latches may include a mechanical emergency/backup release lever that can be manually actuated from inside the vehicle to unlatch the powered latch if the powered latch fails due to a loss of electrical power or other malfunction.